


катастрофа / catastrophe

by emptyfreid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyfreid/pseuds/emptyfreid
Summary: Они творцы своей же гибели.— Я люблю тебя, - срывается он.Это не первое ложное заявление, и оно точно не последнее. Она сминает на себе одежду и усмехается:— Очень жаль. Так тебе будет сложнее меня убить.





	катастрофа / catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [catastrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/357612) by day dreaming dreamer. 



**_катастрофа:_ **

_"Я творец своей же гибели"._

 

* * *

 

  
  
Рей нежится в солнечных лучах, и ей тепло как никогда прежде. Она находится где-то между сном и реальностью. Глаза прикрываются, в мечтах вновь вернуться в царство сновидений, но, прежде чем понять безжалостность всей ситуации, она просыпается. Рядом с ним она ощущает себя такой маленькой – такой хрупкой,  _разбивающейся_ , но что самое важное – такой открытой. Она осознает, что полностью обнаженная – слишком остро – и тот мир, который существовал всего несколько секунд ранее, начинает рушиться. Щеки начинают гореть, заливаясь краской, такой привычной со времен жаркой Джакку. Внезапно она чувствует себя испорченной.  
  
Она понимает, что он уже видел ее, слишком много ее, но по-прежнему тянет на себя одеяло. В ответ на ее резкие движения он недовольно стонет во сне. Его черные локоны сбиваются на бок. Перевернувшись на другую сторону, он все еще продолжает пребывать в глубоком сне. В его сознании переплетается много бессвязных мыслей, и она в раздумьях погружается в них. Ему снится солнечный свет, его семья. Это напоминает вспышки, которые слишком быстро переключаются, чтобы он хорошо мог их запомнить, но она видит все. Она видит в них и саму себя – сияющую, с яркими глазами. Живот моментально скручивает. Не стоило вторгаться в его сознание таким образом. Но она должна была.   
  
Разорвав с ним связь, она садится прямо, чувствуя напряжение. У нее не хватает сил заставить себя двигаться, ведь это разобьет тот безмятежный мир, который сейчас их окружает.   
  
Она старается не думать о шлеме, когда опускает свой взгляд на мужчину. Или о его красном кресте-мече, разрушающая энергия которого так жаждет убийств. Старается не думать о Хане. Воспоминания вызывают дрожь, заставляя прикусить губу. Она не может к ним возвращаться. Не сейчас, пока лежит рядом с ним без одежды.   
  
Никто не знает об  _этом_ … о  _них_ … кем бы они друг другу ни были. Она хочет, чтобы это таким и оставалось, потому что больше не может испытывать чувство стыда. В голове мелькают картинки разочарованного взгляда Финна, его злости, огорченное лицо Люка и тихое осуждение со стороны Леи.   
  
Но она любит его. Она понимает это, когда протягивает руку и нежно проводит кончиками пальцев по его волосам. Он о чем-то бормочет, но ни на йоту не двигается. Ей кажется, что если она вдруг решит выскользнуть из постели, то он даже не успеет этого заметить, прежде чем проснуться.   
  
Уйти словно призрак и остаться лишь воспоминанием, которое ему будет сложно связать с реальностью. Она думает о том, как он прекрасен и как она хотела бы остаться с ним. Потому что, когда это лишь они вдвоем, то она больше не воин джедай, а он не Кайло Рен. Он просто Бен, а она просто Рей, и их прошлое забыто с каждым нежным прикосновением и поцелуем. Нет никакой войны, нет рыцаря Рен, нет обвинений, убийств, противостояния. Она забывает об этом всем, когда он прикасается к ней. Забывает, наблюдая за ним, пока он спит и выглядит настолько юным. Она забывает о том, что должна убить его. И она знает, что он тоже забывает.   
  
На мгновение она прижимается своими губами к его лбу. Он напрягается, и его глаза слегка вздрагивают, но остаются по-прежнему закрытыми. Как же она хочет увидеть напоследок эти темные зрачки с золотистыми вкраплениями. Рей жадная и прекрасно понимает это. Ничего такого никогда не должно было произойти. Но она ведь глупая и  _всегда_  желает большего. Это все ее вина. Ничего бы не случилось, не будь она такой безрассудной и эгоистичной, полагая что способна справиться с тем, чего жаждет, вопреки пульсирующей боли.   
  
В тишине она соскальзывает с мягкого матраса. Он намного удобнее того, который ждет ее на базе. Тот жесткий как кусок камня, но она никогда не жалуется. Лучше что угодно, чем песчаный пол на Джакку. Это же место просто прекрасно. Здесь столько света, думает она. Снаружи сад и пруд. Ей кажется, что не наступит дня, когда бы ей вдруг надоело здешнее обилие зеленых и голубых красок. Это небольшой отель, и он всегда тут, когда зовет ее.   
  
Она отрывает свой взгляд. Бен или Кайло, кто бы сейчас ни лежал в кровати, лишь продолжает сильно отвлекать ее от того, что нужно сделать. Она тихо одевается, с неловкостью натягивая на себя брюки с курткой. На бедрах видны следы отметин от его сильных объятий, но на его спине остались следы царапин, и она думает, что так они в расчете. Короткие волосы в полном беспорядке. Небольшая тошнотворная слабость одолевает ее, пока она хватает свои ботинки. Подходя к двери, она не оборачивается, ведь даже его спящее лицо способно заставить ее остаться.   
  
— Уходишь значит?  
  
Она замирает, взволнованно зажмурившись. У нее не получается сделать следующий шаг. Его голос звучит ясным и слишком бодрым для сонного человека.   
  
— Да, – бормочет она, чувствуя себя в какой-то степени виноватой.   
  
И идиоткой, раз уже думает об этом. Сквозь силу она чувствует его разочарование, а затем он проникает в ее сознание, в попытке понять, о чем она думает.   
  
— Прочь из моей головы.  
  
— Ты же была в моей, – возражает в ответ он.  
  
Она сжимается. Так значит, он заметил.   
  
— Я всегда замечаю, Рей, – он встает, и она оборачивается; ее уши начинают краснеть.   
  
При свете дня это как-то иначе. Будто по-настоящему. Словно до этого она его не видела, и теперь ее сердце пульсирует. Она слышит шорох ткани, и вот он вновь ищет ответы на свои вопросы у нее в сознании.   
  
В ответ на это она блокирует его, разъяренная тем, как незаметно и легко ему всегда удается прокрасться к ней в голову. Ему больно, и она чувствует это. Ей не нужно проникать к нему в голову, чтобы понять, что он  _чувствует себя преданным_  из-за ее попытки незаметно скрыться на рассвете. А это уже многообещающе, от такого как он. Она с силой прикусывает свой язык, чтобы вовремя сдержаться и не сказать об этом вслух.   
  
Она не уверена, как  _это_  случилось, как появились  _они_. Однажды ночью он позвал ее.  _Иди ко мне_. И она пришла, с одной единственной целью – убить его. Ее ждал только он. Не было никаких уловок, никаких манипуляций, и его губы разрушили все ее намерения. Той ночью световой меч остался бесполезно лежать на полу.   
  
Она помнит, как была потрясена на следующее утро, как отвратительно себя чувствовала. Потом они кричали друг на друга, сокрушенные и чувствующие досаду, а потом разошлись. Второй раз был иным. Они оба в тайне  _желали этого_. В третий раз все было намеренно. Они хотели друг друга, и это было осознанно.   
  
Она продолжала говорить себе, что это было простым бессмысленным желанием, но это было куда большим. То были нежность, разговоры об их разрушенных мечтах и жалком существовании. Каждую ночь она начинала видеть в нем все больше от Бена Соло и все меньше от Кайло Рена.   
  
— У тебя рубашка наизнанку.   
  
Она раздражается, но поворачивается и начинает снимать свою куртку.   
  
— Ненавижу тебя.   
  
Он ничего не говорит в ответ, но она чувствует на себе его взгляд, пока снимает свою рубашку. И затем, быстрее чем она это осознает, он уже рядом и целует ее, оставляя следы на ее шее. Она задыхается от его прикосновений. Обычно они медленные и мучительные, но сейчас такие быстрые и отчаянные.   
  
— Не уходи, – умоляет он ей в шею, и она, полностью изумленная, вздрагивает в полном забвении.   
  
Он продолжает целовать ее, и лишь тогда она отстраняется.   
  
— Я должна, – шепчет она, задыхаясь. Он кивает, но чувство одиночества в нем говорит об обратном, когда он проводит кончиками своих пальцев по отметинам, оставленных на ее шее. Она пытается сказать себе, что это все сон – прекрасный кошмар – но это взаправду. Все это. Она резко вырывается, словно это обжигает ее, и ощущает, как ему больно.   
  
— Я люблю тебя, – срывается он.   
  
Это не первое ложное заявление и точно не последнее. У нее нет сомнений в том, что он действительно любит ее, но скорее как искатель сокровищ, который боготворит свое золото. Его любовь сродни одержимости нежели сопереживанию. Это каким-то образом помогает ей убедить саму себя в том, что это ни что иное, как способ избавиться от боли и напряжения. Почти как увлечение. Такое извращенное, мазохистское увлечение, которое ни один их них не в силах остановить.   
  
Кайло Рен любит ее назло, вопреки.   
  
Она смотрит на него. К счастью, рубашка вновь на ней, и она застегивает свою куртку до самого подбородка, словно в подтверждение.   
  
— Нет, не любишь.   
  
Расстроенный, он касается руками ее плеч и тут же убирает, прежде чем она вырвется из его захвата. Это небольшое прикосновение намеренно, догадывается она.   
  
— Люблю.   
  
— Очень жаль, – резко отвечает она. В попытке остановить поток слов, она позволяет ему вырваться со всей злостью: — Так тебе будет сложнее меня убить.   
  
Его взгляд мрачнеет. Кайло Рен в восторге от такой перспективы, но она чувствует, как вздрагивает Бен Соло. Намного легче было бы развернуться и уйти, будь Кайло и Бен одним и тем же человеком. Уйти от всего этого. От него.   
  
— Я не хочу тебя убивать, – говорит он: — Я никогда этого не хотел.   
  
Она знает, что это правда. Даже когда она оставила шрам на его лице, когда она была готова плюнуть на его могилу, он сказал, что может  _научить ее_. Он с легкостью мог бы одолеть ее той зимней ночью, столкнуть с обрыва, но  _не сделал этого_. Он всегда находил способ сохранить ей жизнь.   
  
Стало ли бы это в своем роде нездоровым милосердием, если бы она умерла? Если бы покончила с ним?  
  
— Остановись, – шипит она.   
  
Запустив рукой в спутанные волосы, она чувствует себя потерянной и взволнованной. Иногда ей хочется, чтобы она никогда не покидала Джакку. Жить в полнейшем одиночестве намного легче, чем вот  _это_.  
  
— Это в последний раз, – заявляет она, и не нужно никаких объяснений, чтобы он обо всем понял.  
  
Его взгляд напрягается и застывает в презрительной усмешке.  
  
— Как скажешь.   
  
— Не надо так на меня смотреть, – отвечает она: — Так все и будет.   
  
— Ты то же самое сказала в прошлый раз, – растягивает он с издевкой. Уголок его губ приподнимается, словно он чем-то доволен, а вовсе не обижен: — И в предыдущий.   
  
— Я ненавижу тебя, – выплёвывает она, словно у нее лед во рту. В какой-то степени ей уже ясно, что она вернется, несмотря на то, что еще даже не ушла. Каким-то образом. Однажды.  
  
Она лишь надеется, что прежде чем появится такой шанс, кто-нибудь убьет ее. Лучше умирать долгой и мучительной смертью, чем докатиться до такого.   
  
Она ненавидит себя за сильную любовь к нему, потому что это так – она действительно любит его. По-настоящему. Беззаветно. Она любит Бена Соло. Она любит то, как он улыбается, как небольшой поток света внутри него начинает расти и расцветать всякий раз, когда он видит ее.   
  
— А я люблю тебя, – холодно отвечает он: — И всегда найду.   
  
Она закрывает за собой дверь, прежде чем он сможет сказать что-либо еще.  
  
— Я знаю, – бормочет она.   
  
Он всегда так говорит. От этого она продолжает ненавидеть Кайло Рена еще больше, презирая его внутреннюю тьму, господствующую над светом. В нем ее больше. В нем больше боли чем счастья, и она не настолько сильна, чтобы продолжать за него бороться. Он тоже должен этого захотеть. Она встретится с ним на распутье, но до тех пор будет продолжать готовиться к тому, что должна его убить. У нее нет другого выхода, кроме как ненавидеть его.   
  
Но любовь к нему продолжает жить между оттенками реальности.


End file.
